Scott's New Friend
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Its a mix between the movie verse and tv verse I think. T for suggestions and language. Hinted Scott/OC, hinted TinTin/Alan. Gordon spots Scott with someone, the brothers investigate.


Hello, Hello! This sort of just seems like something the Tracy brothers would do, particularly Gordon. I'm thinking of making a companion piece in Scott's point of view, maybe with a bit more zest to it. ;) Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Virgil! You are NOT going to believe what I just saw!" Gordon exclaimed as he ran towards his brother.

Virgil sighed, "What?"

"Scott – "

"Of course you saw Scott, he is the one that got dad to let us come to the mainland for the day. I'm sure if you look you'll find John and Alan too…" Virgil teased, walking past his brother into the bookstore that he knew two of his brothers currently occupied.

"You didn't let me finish!" Gordon whined, "He was _with_ someone."

"Who was?" Virgil question, a bit confused, he just couldn't be talking about Scott, could he?

"Scott!"

"Scott what?" John asked as he came out from behind a shelf of sci-fi books, Alan right behind him with a few mechanical manuals in hand.

"Apparently Gordo saw Scott with someone," Virgil explained, causing Alan to drop his books.

"By someone? You don't mean a girl do you? I mean…its Scott…" Alan asked, not truly believing it yet.

All three turned to look at Gordon then, "A very hot girl actually! I always figured Scott for a blond guy, but this was one smokin' brunette."

John burst out laughing, "So where'd you see them?"

"Across the street from the hotel," Gordon said, "HEY! Is that why he got his own room?! Totally unfair!"

"Gordon…" John groans out, "Don't you realize what this means?"

"No, what?" Alan and Gordon asked at the same time.

Leaning against a nearby wall Virgil responds, "If Scott gets laid we might actually get a mellower brother for a while."

"Meaning we should probably stay out of his sight, and hers, whoever she is, until AFTER the sex," John finished, both Virgil and Gordon nodded in agreement.

"Uhuh, one question?" Alan asked, at his brothers' stares he continues, "How do we know she's not just a friend?"

"Good point, Allie!" Gordon exclaimed, earning himself a glare from the younger man, "We should check. See if she's Scott's friend or _friend_." The two oldest rolled their eyes as Gordon left to go follow their oldest brother, after a few minutes they quickly followed, curiosity getting the best of them.

Thunderbirds are Go!

" You weren't kidding about her being hot, Gordo, that's for sure," Alan commented from the hiding spot the four had chosen, far enough away that Scott wouldn't notice them, but close enough for them to see.

"Don't let TinTin hear you say that Allie, might regret it," Gordon teased, earning a glare from Alan and eye rolls from the other two.

"She looks familiar though… do you recognize her Johnny?" Virgil spoke, turning to his brother with frustration.

"Well, I think so; she looks like this girl Scott went to school with, Kate something…" John replied, scratching his head to try and remember.

"Johnson? Wasn't she the one that had the four older brothers?" Virgil asked, turning back to their two 'subjects.'

"Well, that sounds familiar…" Alan muttered with a smirk, causing all three older boys to roll their eyes.

"One time we said that, one time Allie," Gordon replied with a huff.

"One time too many Gordo. Now hurry up and hide, they're coming this way," Alan said before the four boys hide in a nearby grocery store.

"It looks like we had nothing to worry about, they're heading back to the hotel," John said with a smirk.

"Does anyone else notice how kind of creepy that sounds?" Gordon asked, all four were turned inward and didn't notice the figure behind them.

"I noticed," the figure said, and all four turned to see Scott standing right behind Gordon. It took only a few milli-seconds before Alan was off running, with Virgil and John not far behind him. Gordon on the other hand, well…he doesn't spy on Scott's love life anymore.

Write On!  
Ray


End file.
